Episode One Of Jess and Rory: The Early Years
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: “So...Rory. What kind of name is that?” he asked smirking at me. Once again he was closer to me then necessary. I felt my breath hitch and I backed up, knocking into my desk and making some stay books fall. I gulped, A nickname? I whispered. Lit & JJ.
1. Brown Haired Tree Hemingway guy

**Title:** Episode One Of Rory and Jess: The Early Years

**Author:** Psyc0gurl0

**Disclaimer:** as always I own nothing.

**Summary:** What if Jess was sent to Stars Hollow prior Episode one, prior to Dean even coming to Stars Hollow. What if Jess got there even before Chilton and Rory switched schools? Jess comes the summer between 9th and 10th grade. How does him coming change everything?

**Author's note:** another story I shouldn't be starting! I already have so many on my plate, but this idea would not go away. I mean, seriosuly it was starting to annoy me, so finally I sat down last night and wrote. And wrote. And wrote some more. And heres what I came up with. It may not be as interesting as 'Razor Scars' b/c there is no badass Rory but...I hope people will still like it. Here's the story! lol.

**Chapter 1: Brown-haired-Tree-Hemingway Guy**

"He's here again." I said gloomily staring at _my_ tree.

"Who?" my best friend, Lane Kim asked.

She was looking around very obviously too. I wanted to duck my head because I was sure the tree guy would notice her staring. Ech.

"That guy." I muttered trying to look anywhere but at the tree and the guy.

"What guy?"

"The guy under the tree."

"Which one? The one holding the football or the one with the book?"

"Book."

"The one with brown hair?"

"That's the one."

"He's cute."

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"He's reading Hemingway. Guys that read Hemingway aren't cute. They're dull." I said totally disgusted that my best friend would think a Hemingway fan was cute. Was the world coming to an end?

"He doesn't look dull. He's wearing a Metallica t-shirt."

"So? Maybe he's a wannabe Metallica fan. And the t-shirt is ugly."

"Ugly yes. Wannabe no."

"why do you say no to the wannabe thought?"

"He just doesn't look like a wannabe. Maybe a wannabe James Dean or Danny Zuko, but not a wannabe Metallica fan."

"Danny Zuko?" I said smiling.

"Grease. Hey you can be his Sandy Olsoon." Lane said laughing.

"What's with the Grease references?"

"Mama Kim was out of town and I was in the mood for a musical, don't ask me why, it was summer and you were at the Inn with Lorelai. Anyway, at the movie store they had Grease and I didn't realize how much I hated musicals till I saw that movie."

"Huh. It's a classic." I pointed out.

"Totally cliche. Good girl falling for bad boy. Totally cliche. Makes me want to gag a little." Lane said shaking her head.

"I like Grease." I protested.

"It's a nice sit-on-the-couch-waste-my-life-away movie, but it won't make me want to dye my hair blonde and wear spandex to fit in with the Danny Zuko's of the world."

"Amen to that sista."I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"I wanted to sit under that tree." I muttered darkly glaring at the punk sitting under the tree.

"Share the tree." Lane said rolling her eyes.

"I can't." I whined.

"Why not?"

"It's weird."

"And glaring at him everyday isn't?" Lane asked laughing.

"Who is he anyway?" Lane added looking again at the guy.

"I don't know." I said shrugging and trying not to care that much. Beside's why would I care? He's just a guy who stole _my_ tree.

"When did he get here? I mean, I know when he got here, I know because he started sitting under my tree." I rambled.

"It's not your tree, Rory." Lane said.

"Well...it should be. I'm going to write my name."

"You can't write your name, Taylor will kill you."

"Not if I make it discreet. So, what are we doing today?"

"Arguing over whose going to ask Danny Zuko to leave."

"That's rude! Let's raid my mother's nail polish stash and give each other pedicures."

"Sounds good." Lane said smiling as we walked away back towards my house leaving the James Dean look a-like at _my_ tree.

* * *

"Oh summer how I love thy!" I heard my mother yell walking into our house. 

"Rory! Darling! Are you home?"

"Bedroom!"I yelled back looking over at Lane who was painting her last nail.

I watched mom walk into my room and smile. I saw her eyes dart over to my 'Harvard' wall. She smiled upon seeing it then turned to look at me and Lane.

"Lane! Rory! What have I told you about sniffing the nail polish fumes?" mom said smiling seeing all the colorful little bottles around us.

"Ooh. Pretty. What color?" mom added upon seeing my newly painted toes.

"Blue." I said wiggling my toenails.

"Pink." Lane said mimicking me.

Lane sighed glancing at the clock, "I gotta go, Mama Kim will be back from her tofu cooking class in 15 minutes."

"Tofu cooking class?"

"She ran out of ways to incorporate tofu into food. She found a class online and decided to go extra crazy and join it. There's one boy."

"How futuristic of her."

"She tries. I'll see you tomorrow, Rory."

"Wait! No you won't! I'm working at the Inn." I said making an apologetic face.

Lane sighed, "fine, I guess it's another day of watching Rizzo and Kenickie make out in backseats." "A pass time that everyone should love."

"See you later." Lane yelled closing the door behind her.

"Are you 'summa lovin' with Lane?" mom asked laughing.

"What is with the 'Grease' references today? First Lane, now you?" I asked exasperated.

"Wanna watch it tonight?" Lorelai asked smiling at me.

I smiled a little, "if it's on."

"When is 'Grease' ever on television?"

"All the time."

"What channel?"

"Disney."

"Since when do you watch Disney?"

"Family Channel. MTV."

"MTV plays Grease?"

"Yep."

"Yeah right. MTV plays nothing with substance. Grease has substance."

"Oh yeah, teens making out in backseats and having drag races really screams inspirational speech."

"Excuse me! Kenickie was the first guy I ever wanted to make out in a backseat with. Although, I was more partial to John Travolta even thought he was with Olivia Newton-John and then he got, you know, fat."

"He's not fat. Just old."

"Excuse me, have you see him in 'Swordfish', his latest movie? 'It's kinda like the masturbation without the payoff' Classy! Award-winning!" mom said making her voice all deep for the movie quote.

"All actors make bad movies sometimes." I said shrugging.

"Your so nice, even to the fat actors of Hollywood. How are you my daughter?"

"I enjoy coffee."

"Well, then it's settled. We _are_ related."

"Marvelous. Speaking of coffee...Luke's for dinner."

"Of course! When have I ever said no to Luke's?" mom asked with a fake gasp.

"True. True. Now! Let's go." I said smiling and heading out the door.

"Off we go, Sandy." mom said smiling as I tossed her a glare.

"Very funny, Rizzo." I shot back.

"Ah! I love Rizzo. So much cooler then Sandy." mom said dreamily.

"You always love the bad girls."

"They are the most fun."

"But they never amount to anything."

"Not true! I did." mom said as I just shook my head.

"Thank God! We are here! Now Luke get's to deal with your insane mind."

"He does try."mom said opening the door.

"Many times. But he never can—Oh no!" I said stopping suddenly making mom collide into my back. I wanted to scream, that guy was here, taking orders.

"What?" mom asked a little worried about my sudden mood change.

"Brown-haired-tree-Hemingway Guy is here."

"Who?"

"This guy." I groaned softly nodding to the guy handing an order to Luke.

"What's the matter with him? Does he have bad breath?"

"I don't get that close to him." I said wrinkling my nose.

"Sit down, you two!" Luke yelled seeing us. We looked around the restaurant seeing only a few tables free.

"There are no free tables." mom said watching Luke walk over to us.

"There are too. Go sit."

"We don't like those tables."

"They're fine tables."

"We don't like those tables."

"Fine. Sit at the counter."

"Rory and I feel more in the mood for a table today."

"What?"

"We want to sit at a table."

"Then take the available tables or wait. I don't care."

"But we're hungry!" mom wined as I snickered.

Luke groaned in frustration and went back behind the counter. We waited a few minutes then walked over to one of the available tables.

"Your sick." I said shaking my head.

"So you've told me."

"You had a total pointless argument with Luke over nothing."

"I like our bantering fun!"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh look, that brown-haired tree guy is coming over."

"Hemingway." I muttered shaking my head.

"What can I get you?" the guy asked in a slughty wraspy voice.

"Coffee please. Plus a hamburger and fries. Oh and a milkshake."

"Feeling extra hungry today?" I muttered staring at my unopened menu.

For some reason the guy made me feel kind of uncomfortable.

"Long day at the Inn. Had to fire Bob."

"Why?"

"He kept falling asleep."

"Why?"

"Apparently he had the common cold year round and was taking large doses of benadryl."

"Gotcha." I said nodding.

"Sorry to interrupt your pow-wow but are you getting anything else beside's a burger, fries, and a milkshake?" the guy said dryly.

"Don't forget the coffee." mom added with a forced smile.

"Who are you?" I blurted.

"Excuse me?" the guy asked raising an eyebrow at me.

He had an odd gleam in his dark brown eyes.

I swallowed and asked my question again. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry we don't carry that. What do you want to eat?"

"Who are you?" I asked again only getting quieter this time.

"Why is my name important for getting your food order?"

I rolled my eyes, "same."

"Now was that so hard?"

"Of course not. Move along. I'm sure someone will want your fine service." I muttered turning to look at my mother.

I paused thinking about what I had just said and I shook my head. Where did that come from? Since when was I so...blunt and snippy. I smiled to myself, enjoying my last comment to the surely Danny Zuko.

"Well, wasn't—"

"I see you sat down." Luke said interrupting mom and coming over with a coffee pot.

"Great perception skills you got there, Mr." mom said smiling at him.

Luke rolled his eyes and started pouring coffee into my cup.

"Whose your new help?" Mom asked while I watched the new guy take an order from Kirk.

"That's my nephew, Jess Mariano."

"Sounds Italian."

"Great perception skills, Lorelai, when the aliens land on earth you'll be the first to know, because they'll be running around with little green bodies and you'll go 'hey! Aliens have landed on earth' as everyone around you runs away screaming from their lasers."

"Weirdo." mom muttered taking a sip of her coffee.

"Junkie." Luke retorted walking away after filling my cup.

"So...Jess Mariano. Luke's nephew." I said still looking at the guy.

"Huh." mom said smiling to herself watching me still watch Jess.

"What?"

"Do you li—"

"what? No! He just steals my spot under my tree and likes Hemingway! What kind of rational person likes Hemingway? He's irrational! He should be put in an asylum! He—Oh well! Hello!" I said blushing when Jess came back over there.

"Don't let me stop you on your rant, but do you want onions? Pickles? Mayo? Mustard? Ket—"

"All of the above except no mayo." I muttered looking at the table.

"Same."mom said looking at the guy.

"He's more of a Danny Zuko then a Kenickie don't you think?" she muttered making me blush even more.

"I bet he goes for the good girls." mom said teasing me.

I glared and drank my coffee.

"So! Are you ready for school to begin?" Mom asked changing the subject.

"Yes! I'm very excited. Only 3 weeks to go. This summer has went by so slow."

"That's only because you look forward to school. Freak."

"Please! I'm the freak? You're the one that has been making me watch Friends reruns because you heard that rumor that they were going off the air."

"Hey! Friends is a classic, you cannot just cancel a classic. What will happpen with Ross and Rachel? And what about Chandler and Monica? Oh and—"

"Here you go." Luke said bringing us our meals.

"Where'd Jess go?" I blurted as Luke shrugged.

"His break?"

"You don't know where your own nephew is?" mom asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's no where to go in Stars Hollow."

"Does he have a car?" mom asked.

Luke shrugged.

"Why is he even here?" I asked taking a bite of my burger.

"Um...it's a long story but basically Liz sent him to stay with me a little while."

"Why?"

"He got into some trouble back in New York."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hey, listen Rory he's going to be starting at Stars Hollow High, could you maybe get him acquainted with everything. He's new and...shy."

I blinked and said yes. Because as my mother constantly reminded me, I was too nice for my own good. Now I was stuck with brown-haired-tree-Hemingway guy.

Great.


	2. Jane Eyre

**A/n:** Well! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing chapter 1! Thank you guys SO much! It was amazing that you guys liked it, or criticed it! ANything you guys say is helpful, if that makes sense! Here's chapter dos!)

**Chapter 2: Jane Eyre**

"Rory Rory Kohory banana nana fo—"

"Mom! Please!" I yelled from my bedroom.

Mom smiled at me coming into my bedroom and laying out on my bed.

"Rory Rory—"

"mom! Reading! Book! Reading!" I said irritated.

I was just getting to the good part...

"Sorry Kohory!"

"Don't you have work?"

"This afternoon."she said nonchalantly.

"Then...go."

"Rory! Let's watch a movie!"

"I'm reading."

"You have all day to read."

"No! School starts in a week, I want to have read all my summer reading books by the time next Tuesday comes." I said huffing and hiding my head behind a book.

Mom paused a few minutes, "have you talked to that Jess guy?"

"The one who keeps taking my good reading places? No." I said annoyed she was starting to talk again.

Especially about Jess.

Since Luke had asked me to get to know him and become friends I had been successfully avoiding him. I don't know why, there was just something...I felt weird when I was around him. I breathed funny, like the kid in the wheel chair on 'Malcolm in the Middle.' Plus he was really annoying. Although, all I'd talked to him about was my order, or coffee. But I could tell he was annoying, like he stole my tree and I had to find another place to read. There was this really old beat up bridge that no one went on for fear of injury. It wasn't that fair either, and it was very nice, very quiet and there was no Jess.

"He's Luke's nephew."

"So?"

"Well...we're friends with Luke maybe we should get to know Jess..." mom said innocently.

And when mom was innocent you knew there was something wrong.

"Why?" I asked peeking an eye over my book.

I was suspicious.

"What did you do?" I added slamming my book shut.

"Nothing...much."

"Mom!"

"Ok! Ok! I invited them over for dinner tonight."

"Mom! Reading! Me! Besides, you can't cook."

"Sookie is coming over too."

"Mom! I—"

"Rory, he's new to town. Luke wants you to get to know him...you don't want to get Luke mad. If you get Luke mad he'll never give us happy coffee again."

"Mom..." I whined.

"Rory, it's one night, not even one night a few minutes. Please, be my darling daughter I brag about!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. This guy got under my skin...

"Fine."

I was too nice.

"Good." mom said happily skipping out of my room.

"Great." I murmured going back to 'Jane Eyre.'

But I couldn't concentrate now that I knew what I was doing tonight. I knew it wasn't right to judge people, people had many different layers, like an onion. But...Jess was different...I didn't know him but...he was different and I couldn't decide if it was a bad or good different.

"Rory. Go out and get some food!" mom yelled as I groaned.

6 days until School started, I couldn't wait.

* * *

"Sorry about the time delay. We had a misunderstanding on what time we were really getting here." I heard Luke say.

"It's fine." I heard mom say from the foyer.

I glanced at the window. Did I have enough time to sneak out? Granted I had never in my life snuck out of my house...

"Hey, Jess. I'm Lorelai. My daughter, Rory, is in her room."

I took a deep breath in and continued reading the same line of my book. Boy, Mr. Rochester was the gypsy. Didn't see that coming. How interesting. I wonder why he dressed up like that...maybe he was a transvestite or wanted to find out a secret. He was very creepy...I wonder if he did that often. What did he learn from dressing as a gypsy? Why a gyp—

"Jane Eyre?" a male voiced asked near my ear.

I jumped away and sat up quickly, nearly rolling off my small bed in the process.

"S-Sorry I didn't hear you." I mumbled jamming my book mark in Jane Eyre.

"I didn't like it. I thought Mr. Rochester was a cheap version of Mr. Darcy from Pride and—"

"Prejudice." I added nodding looking at the cover of the book.

It was pink with women on it. It was a very worn copy and the corners of the cover were peeling. It had been a book I had bought in the 8th grade. I had meant to read it then but was sidetracked by 'Taming of the Shrew' which we were suppose to be reading at the time.

"I liked Pride and Prejudice. And I like Jane Eyre." I said finally looking up at the guy.

He was of medium height and build. His hair stuck up in a crazy rebellion wannabe way, but for some reason it fit him very well. His eyes were brown, not exactly a warm brown, but not exactly cold. He had an air of knowing about him, which made me uncomfortable. I had met him before, once, in the diner a few weeks ago. The same day Luke had asked me to 'welcome him to the neighborhood' how very Mr. Rodgers of you Luke, I thought now.

I shook my head and offered my hand, "Rory." I said simply smiling at him.

I would have to suck in my hate for the guy, because I've never been one to judge a book by it's cover.

"Jess." he said smirking at me.

He ignored my hand and started looking around my small room. The two things new people noticed in my room were my 'Harvard' wall and all the books scattered around every where.

"Well, aren't we hooked on Phonics."

I blushed and watched as he reached for 'Howl.'

"I like to read." I said looking at my bare feet. The manicure Lane and I had done awhile ago was chipping.

"That's good if you want me to lone it to you." I added watching as he flipped through the skinny book.

He shook his head and set it back. I looked away then towards the doorway. I could hear Sookie and Jackson arguing, mom putting her two cents in and Luke gruffly commenting of the craziness of the house.

"So...Rory. What kind of name is that?" he asked.

Once again he was closer to me then necessary. I backed up and knocked into my desk making some stray books that couldn't fit on my bookshelf fall on the floor.

"A...nickname?" I said trying to ignore the beating of my heart and my books.

He laughed watching me as I picked the books off my floor and set them back on my desk. I stood up and tucked my hair behind my ears. Then I looked up and glared at him. He was purposefully making me uncomfortable.

"We should go eat." I said angrily.

"They didn't call us. Isn't that what you do? When dinner is ready you are called and you go eat." I paused thinking about what he said.

"No." I said ignoring the 'yes' in my brain.

Mom and I weren't very traditional with regular eating habits. If both of us were free we usually went to Luke's if both of us were busy, we went to Luke's. We usually just went to Luke's either way. He was the provider.

"I don't know." I added on second thought.

"We eat at Luke's."

"you mean, Ms. Suzie Homemaker doesn't cook?"

"No." I said indignantly crossing my arms.

"I thought everyone in this town cooked."

"Sorry to disappoint." I said inching towards the doorway.

"Shame."

"Sure is." I said finally reaching the doorway.

"Well, let's go eat. Do you want a soda?"

"I can—" Jess started but was interrupted by mom coming in and announcing dinner, an all around first.

"Well, we were suppose to be called after all." Jess said smirking.

"Yep." I said clutching my fingers to keep from trembling.

Why was he looking at my like that? With that smirk that just seemed dirty? I wanted to hit him to make it go away, but that wouldn't be nice.

"So...soda." Jess said waving a hand towards the fridge.

"Right." I said bounding over to it and yanking it open harder then necessary.

The refrigerator trembled and some items fell inside and rolled out onto the floor. Once again I was deemed to pick something up and place them in their rightful place. I handed Jess a coke and I got one for myself.

"Let's go." I said quietly walking towards the living room where the adults had set up a table.

"Do you guys wanna eat outside?" mom asked smiling sweetly at me.

I bit my lip and looked at Jess who shrugged.

"Sure." I said lying through my teeth.

I picked up a plate and piled it high with food. I then headed outside to the swinging love-seat on our porch.

"Pleasant." Jess said dryly, shoveling some food in his mouth.

I watched a little disdainfully as he did this then turned to my own plate and basically did the same thing. We sat in silence the crickets chirping around us and the sun setting, it _was _very pleasant.

"So Jess...where in New York are you from?" I asked setting my plate down.

He glanced sideways at me then sighed, "How'd you know I was from New York?"

"Well, I actually have spies following you around Stars Hollow." I said sitting back and rocking the swing a little.

"Huh." he said in response. "I thought I felt someone following me."

"So where?"

"Is it really important? I mean, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"True."

"So why does it matter what part of New York I'm from."

"I was making conversation. Sorry to offend." I said crossing my arms and looking towards the setting sun.

"Manhattan."

"Oh. Was it nice?"

"I liked it."

"Well, that's all that counts."

"True. Have you lived in Stars Hollow all your life?"

"Yep. Well, I was born in Hartford, but basically yes."

"I take it, that you like this place?" He asked eyeing me.

I smiled and nodded, "I couldn't dream of living anywhere else. Although, when I get older I want to...I want to travel all around the world." I said looking at him fully in the face.

"Flight attendant?"

"Journalist."

"I was close."

"Do I look like flight attendant material to you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...you do have a sweet smile."

I blushed and turned away from him.

"So...do you read?" I asked chewing my lip.

"Not much."

"Oh." I said a little put out.

Then I remembered what he had said about Mr. Rochester in my room earlier.

"What about Mr. Rochester?"

"What about him?"

"I mean...you know who he is."

"I do."

"Why?"

He gave me a funny look then it slowly turned into a smirk.

"I read Jane Eyre."

"I thought you said you didn't read much." I said placing my hands in my lap and looking at him.

"For school." he added giving me a mysterious smile. It was like I was missing out on an inside joke or something.

"Oh." I said looking at my hands and getting used to the silence around us. We were doing so well, conversing, we had reached books and books are one thing I can talk about.

"Do you watch movies?" I said quietly.

"Not much."

I glanced at him quickly and saw he was still wearing the mysterious-inside-joke smile. Then I knew what I was missing. He was a compulsive liar.

"You read don't you?" I said smiling softly even though I knew I should be angry or atleast frustrated. With anyone else, I would be.

He nodded slowly then leaned back against the swing rocking it slowly beneath us. Several minutes later Luke came out and announced it was time that they leave. I was surprised I hadn't hated the dinner that much.

In fact, I liked it quite a bit.

(A/n: Reviews?)


	3. Princess Diana and James Dean

**A/n:** I haven't updated in forever! I was kinda stuck! now, though I'm so unstuck it's amazing! I hope you guys still like this fic and I'll try and update my other two soon as well! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and can't wait to hear what you have to say about this one! lol. Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: Princess Diana and James Dean**

I jammed another book into my bag and zipped it hurriedly.

"Rory! Hurry up!" mom yelled from upstairs.

I heard her stomp down the steps and I closed my door behind me as I walked out.

I straightened my black skirt and bent down to tie my black shoes tighter.

"Ready?" mom asked taking an already poured cup of coffee from the counter.

"Of course!" I chirped coffee already running through my blood.

"I love the first day of school." I said as we walked towards the Jeep.

Mom laughed as we got into the car, "I know."

We sat in a comfortably silence as she drove me to my first day of 10th grade.

I could barely talk I was so excited. I know, it's kinda geeky to be excited on the first day of school, but school was always fun for me. I couldn't imagine hating school or dropping out, the thought was too painful to bare.

"We're here! Now, Rory, be nice to the other kid's only take the freshman's lunch money and try to skip as many classes as possible and smoke behind the gym. Oh! And don't forget to drop the butts on the pavement too so the superintendent gets _super _pissed." mom said with a smile and a kiss.

"Oh, and don't forget to be nice to Jess." Lorelai yelled as I got out of the car.

"Goodbye!" I yelled walking towards the school entrance.

I shook my head at my mother and I headed towards my locker.

"Rory!"

I smiled when I heard Lane behind me.

"Lane!" I yelled hugging her.

"I haven't seen you in—"

"A day, long time, I know." Lane said laughing.

"So what's up? I hear we have a new student."

"Oh, really?" I asked tucking some hair behind my ear.

"It's not Jess is it?" I asked.

"Whose Jess?"

"You know, the guy who sits under my tree."

Lane laughed at me, "your still not over that? Have you even talked to the guy?"

I shrugged then smiled, "maybe."

"Ok...so what's your first period?" Lane asked excited.

"Ah yes...First, Geometry—"

"Wilson or Pearl?"

"Pearl."

"Oh my god! Me too! Second?"

"French III."

"Nope. Latin II. Third?"

"English with Williams."

"Damn. Fourth?"

"Biology with Bean."

"No. English with...Derrick."

"Man! Do we have any classes together?" I asked exasperated.

"I have 5th period lunch."

I laughed, "yep!"

"Finally." Lane said smiling just as the bell rang we walked to class together giddy for our first class.

My favorite day of school was always the first. Everything was new and unexpected, it was unbelievable how much adrenaline ran through me on these days.

Later on in the day as I found my new English class and sat not too close to the front and not too close to the back I saw a familiar face.

"This seat taken?"

I looked up in surprise at, one, the voice and two, the politeness.

"I didn't know you did polite." I said smiling at him.

"I do. I also do sad, funny and sarcastic." Jess said smirking at me and sitting in the desk beside me.

"Was that your sarcastic voice, there?"

"It was, how was it? Good enough for the town princess?"

I blushed despite myself, "I'm not a princess."

Jess laughed, "and I'm not a hoodlum! Come on Princess Rory come down off your high horse it's English time."

"I'm not a princess, James Dean!"

"Fine, whatever Diana." Jess said turning to the women who had just walked through the door.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Williams. I will be handing out the syllabus for this year and a couple other hand-outs. We have a busy, busy day ahead of us!"

Her voice was too chipper, I think I cringed twice. I glanced over towards Jess and I noticed a book was already out. I wondered vaguely if he even heard what she had been talking about. I leaned forward to catch the title and smiled when I saw _The Color Of Water _By James McBride. It was an easy read but a phenomenal book.

* * *

I sat down at Lane's and mine's usual table and started unloading the food I would not eat off my tray into a napkin. I then proceeded to take out a book as I waited for Lane to get out of the lunch line.

"Rory Gilmore." I set my book down as I heard the voice sing out my name behind me. He pulled up a chair to our table and sat one it.

"Jess, are you following me?" I snapped smiling despite my tone.

He smirked back, "I don't know anyone else in this dinky town. Give me a break, Rory, dear."

I laughed looking away and set my book down.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Our English assignment."

"We had an English assignment?" Jess asked smirking.

I looked at him in disbelief, "you weren't paying attention the entire time? Are you serious? Aren't you worried about college?"

He shrugged and leaned back, "no."

Just then Lane came over to rescue me from our slowly dwindling conversation.

"Hello?" Lane said confused looking from Jess to me. She raised an eyebrow and I knew what she was thinking, he was the tree-guy.

"I'm Lane." she said looking at Jess.

Jess smirked at her then stood up.

"Just keeping the seat warm for you."

And with that he walked away and out of the cafeteria. Lane took his spot and looked at me confused.

"Who was that?"

"Jess."

"Who?"

"Remember, the new kid. The one we were talking about this morning."

"Oh. Right." Lane said smiling in an all-knowing way. The smile was making me mad.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms defensively.

"Oh nothing...just you two looked pretty cozy sitting here."

"We were talking about reading." I said looking down at my untouched food. It amazed me that I could eat anything...until I got into the cafeteria and ate their disgusting food.

"He reads? As in books?"

"We saw him reading Hemingway."

"Right. Right."

I smiled suddenly thinking about him and reading. Once I realized why I was smiling though I quickly whipped the smile off my face.

"I don't like him." I said suddenly.

She looked up from her tray and smiled the same smile.

"Of course not."

"I just met him."

"I know."

"He's not my type."

"He could be."

"He's Luke's nephew and it would be weird cause mom and him are really close. We'd be like...family or something."

"Luke and your mom are close or Jess and your mom? It would be weird if Jess and your mom were close though, he'd be like...your step-dad." Lane asked smiling innocently at me.

I glared, "that's gross."

"Hm..."

"I don't like him."

"I believe you." Lane said still smiling that all-knowing look at me.

"I can't." I added.

"Why?"

"He's—"

"Hott?"

"No! I mean...yes. Yes he's very good looking but—"

"He reads."

"Hemingway! Who reads Hemingway? It's—"

But I was interrupted by the bell and we had to get to class—lucky me—Jess was there. I was determined not to look at him all through out history, although I could feel his dark pupils on me the entire 50 minutes.

* * *

"Hey hun, how was your first day?" mom asked as I walked through the door with my heavy backpack and an hour of homework.

"Peachy." I said solemnly.

She came bounding into the living room holding a take out bag of Chinese.

"Aw...that bad? Were the upper classmen mean?"

I smiled sadly.

"No...just..."

"You were so excited this morning." mom said going over to the couch and patting the seat beside her. I followed her and sat down.

"I know."

"Tell mama what happened."

I sighed not exactly sure I why I was so sad after my first day. After school I had hung out with Lane in her mother's antique shop then I had walked home from there. I had even gotten most of my homework done there.

So why was I so...depressed? Was it because she wouldn't whip that all knowing-smirk/smile off her face? Was it because she thought I liked someone I totally didn't? I was thoroughly confused about everything at this point.

"I...can we get pie?" I asked suddenly.

Mom smiled happily and we hopped up to go to Luke's. If I had been thinking clearly then we would have never went to Luke's because of the guy that's name started with a J and ended in a S.

"Two pecan pie's with extra whip-cream. Oh! And of course the mega coffee cups you provide us with because you love us _so_ much!" mom rambled staring at Luke who rung up someone else's order.

"Two heart-attack pies and acid in your stomach? Got it." Luke said without looking up.

I smiled softly as mom pouted for him not looking at her. She sat back on her stool and turned to me.

"Grumpy man."

"Very." "So...did you see Jess today?" she asked quietly and suddenly as if he could tell we were discussing him the subject of discussion came bounding down the stars.

"Hey." he said looking at me a little surprised.

I blushed and muttered a reply back.

He smirked at me and grabbed the coffee pot.

"Are you done with your homework?" Luke asked looking at him.

Jess wasn't looking at me though, his eyes were transfused to mine.

"Yep. All done Uncle Luke." Jess said turning to him suddenly.

Luke looked at him suspiciously and set two cups in front of mom and I. When Luke and Jess split from us and went their separate ways in the diner mom turned to me and the same grin Lane had been wearing early was on.

"Don't say it." I snapped wishing I had some coffee.

"Say what?" mom asked innocently.

"Say _it_."

"Rory! I wasn't going to say anything. There's nothing to say...except that his eyes—"

"Mom! Please! Stop!" I screeched making half the diner quiet. I blushed and scooted off the stool and out the door.

(A/n: how was it? unrealistic?)


	4. Britney Spears video?

**A/n:** This is a little different from the other chapters, I hope it's still good! I just watched all of season 5 and now I have more ideas then ever! lol. I should have spent time working on a paper due wednesday but who cares! lol. Chapter 4 is up! Thanks for all the reviews. We are dipping into season 1 so some of the dialouge doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter 4: Britney Spears video?**

I walked out of the house and towards our usual spot for breakfast. It had been a routine since I was 11 when we found the amazing diner called Luke's. Despite stupid Jess coming into our lives, I wasn't going to give up the best coffee and burgers in Stars Hollow.

I had been dealing with Jess for two weeks now and it was fine, very fine.

F-I-N-E.

Except mom kept teasing me about how Jess kept making moon eyes at me. He's not making moon eyes, for the record. Besides, I had never had a boyfriend anymore. What would happen if he kissed me? Or wanted_ that_ from me? I wasn't experienced, Jess was experienced.

Jess was...he probably had girlfriends—I didn't—I mean boyfriends, of course I didn't have girlfriends since I wasn't a lesbian.

Why was I even thinking about this?

Who cared!

He just looks at me a lot, I'm the only person he knows—or likes. We know each other, his uncle and my mother were extremely close, I'm going to keep seeing him. I'll always see him, that doesn't mean I like him.

I don't like him.

He's not my type.

We're different.

I stumbled over the curb adjacent to Luke's and I blushed bright red when I saw Jess watching from the window holding his customary coffee pot. I waved half heartedly and I wondered into the diner to see mom hassling Luke.

"Luke! Please! Please! Please!" mom whined holding her cup.

"How many cups have you had this morning?" Luke demanded glaring.

"None." mom said smiling.

I smiled sitting at the table and waited for mom to come over or Jess so I could order. I glanced over at him and saw he was being badgered by Kirk.

"Plus." Luke said raising an eyebrow.

"Plus...five. But yours is better!" mom mumbled.

"You have a problem."

"Yes, I do." mom said smiling when he finally poured.

As Luke poured the coffee Jess swaggered over and smirked at me.

"Morning." he said.

I nodded smiling at him and flipped my cup over for coffee.

"Coffee." I said smiling still.

He smirked and poured the sweet nectar into my cup.

"So..." he said finishing pouring my cup.

"So." I said nodding.

"You finish the English reading?" I asked suddenly still smiling.

He gave me a weird look, "sure."

"So..." I started again biting my lip.

"Excited for school?" I asked again trying to make conversation.

He continued to smirk at me and started to nod slowly.

"Now I am." He said then turning to walk away and fill another persons coffee.

I wanted to metally slap myself for bringing up school. I felt the stupidest person ever.

Mom came back then and smiled at me.

"I need lip gloss." I stated after finishing my first taste of Luke's famous coffee.

"I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and toasted marshmallow." mom said smiling and offering said lip glosses.

"Anything in there not resembling a breakfast cereal?"

"Yes." mom said pulling out another bag.

I wanted to roll my eyes at all the make up scattered around the table, but I didn't because I knew that without all the make up it wouldn't be my mother, that came out wrong.

"It has a smell but it changes colors with your mood."

"God, RuPaul doesn't have this much make up." I said scowling.

"Wow! Your crabby."

"I'm sorry. I lost my Macy Gray CD and I haven't had all of my caffeine this morning."

"Understandable."

"Have you seen my Macy Gray?"

"Ooh, I have your CD." She proceeded to whip the CD out and I scowled at her.

"Thief."

"Sorry." mom said sheepishly and standing up.

"I gotta go to work. You ok for school?"

"Seeing as it's right across the street I think I can make it."

"Fantastic. See you at home."

"Bye!" I said kissing her on the cheek and watching as she left Luke's.

I downed my coffee quickly then got up to leave. I walked out the door and starte to cross the street when someone grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast, Speedy Gonzalez."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling at Jess.

"Jess." I said wondering if he'd let go of my arm.

"Rory." he said back slowly letting go of my limb.

"Walk you?"

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Ok." I said and we walked across the street almost holding hands.

The 'almost' was key because when you think almost your so close to it. That's when I realized I wanted to hold hands with Jess because slowly, but surely I was coming out of my denial phase.

I had to face facts.

I had been denying it for almost a month since he had come.

I like Jess.

Plain and simple.

Now I just had to decide if I tell him or not. I wasn't sure how to do this...I had never had a boyfriend before.

So why did Jess want me?

* * *

"When are you going to let your parents know that you listen to the evil rock music?" I asked walking to first period with Lane.

"You're an American teenager for God's sake." I added.

"Rory, if my parents still get upset over the obscene size of American food, I seriously doubt I'm gonna make any inroads with Eminem." Lane said reasonably.

I sighed not seeing how a girl can lie to her parents for so long.

"So...what are you doing this weekend?"

"Dunno yet, why?" I asked.

"Just seeing if you wanna be a really good friend."

"Why?"

"I have to go to the hayride this weekend."

I made a face at that sentence and really felt bad for my best friend.

"The hayride? You're kidding."

"My parents set me up with a son of a business associate. He's gonna be a doctor."

I made another face, "how old is he?"

"16."

"So he's gonna be a doctor in a hundred years."

"Well my parents like to plan ahead."

"So...you have to go on a hayride with him?"

"And his older brother."

"Oh, now you're kidding."

"Koreans never joke about future doctors. So please fill me in on a more exciting weekend."

"Wish I could, but I have a ton of homework to do."

"Why?"

"Why do I have homework?"

"We're young, Rory! We should be out partying not going on hayrides and doing homework. What if you do something this weekend with Jess?"

I snapped my head to look at her then around our area.

"Jess?"

"You know, the guy you're totally crushing on but won't admit too. It'll be cute. He's into Hemingway and you're not...you can have cute little old married debates."

"I don't think so..." I said trailing off and looking at my shoes.

"Why?"

"For one...he's Luke's nephew."

"So?"

"So...mom and Luke."

"I repeat; so?"

"Two...he's experienced."

"Rory...the only way you can be experienced is when you date."

"Well...I'm...he doesn't like me like that."

"Sure he does! He's always teasing you, smirking at you, staring at you, he sits with us at lunch, and the only classes he does to are the ones your in."

"You don't know that."

"I have a class with him and he hardly shows up."

"Lane—"

"Rory! Do something with him. Ask him to hang out. It's not rocket science."

"I—"

"Bells gonna ring. We should probably go."

I nodded and we walked off to first, me still thinking about Jess and Lane probably thinking about her hayride with the future doctor.

* * *

"What are you gonna do?"

I looked to my right to see Jess sitting next to me smirking.

"Slaughter House Five, nice choice." I whispered admiring his literary tastes.

"I try." he said turning to me and ignoring the teacher who was plainly glaring at us.

"So...paper or finishing Huck Finn?" he asked again as our english teacher went on telling us our choices.

"Already finished it." I said smiling and looking at my papers scattered across my desk.

"Shoulda known." he said still smirking.

I wondered briefly if his mouth ever tired. I turned and went back to my paper as the teacher continued talking.

The girls next to me continued to pass their nail polish discreetly, despite being able to smell the aroma of Ethyl Acetate.

"Maybe it's a love letter." one of the girls whispered I smiled into my paper and continued to write as the teacher talked.

"Or a diary."

"Could be a slam book."

I felt one of the girls, Alyssa, peek over my shoulder and see the assignment.

"It's the assignment." she said and I could tell by her voice she was rolling her eyes.

I glanced sideways at Jess and I caught him looking at me. He grinned and I knew what he was thinking in that moment because I was thinking the same thing.

* * *

After school I hung out with Lane and was badgered about nail polish and Jess. Then I headed to the Inn, mom's Inn, alone. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed something weird in Sookie and mom's behavior.

"Mom?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh!"

"You're happy."

"Yeah."

"What happened? Did you do something slutty?"

"I'm not that happy."

"Then—"

"open it." she said shoving a bag into my hands.

I peeked in the bag and gave her a weird look.

"I'm gonna be in a Britney Spears video?"

"you got in! Chilton wants you!" mom screeched and I jumped up and down then went to hug my mom and Sookie who were also jumping up and down.

"This is amazing!" I cried thinking about when I applied back in May. I had figured they didn't want me since I didn't get a call or a package before school started.

"A spot opened and you start monday and...babe, you did it!" mom squealed and all three of us hugged again.

I smiled hugging the checkered skirt to my chest and continued to jump.

"I can't believe this! I got in!" I said smiling.

"I'm so proud!" mom said again.

After more coffee and donuts I headed out and over to Luke's place.

I had to do something.

(A/n: yay! update...reviews anyone?)


	5. Stars Hollow High

**A/n:** I dont even wanna think about how long ive been away for. But im back! SOOOOOOO sorry for the long long LONG hiatus! i feel horrible. Thank you to everyone whose reviewed though! it means a ton!

**Chapter 5: Stars Hollow High**

Walking the way over to Luke's wasn't that hard. Thinking about what I was going to say, that was hard. By the time I stepped into Luke's diner I had the entire speech in my head and I was ready to spew it.

Although, I wasn't really sure if that's how you went about doing things like this; telling someone you liked them was a complicated process. A process that I was re-thinking.

"Rory, take a seat I'll be right with you." Luke called from behind his counter.

I nodded and walked to the counter not able to feel my legs. Without noticing my legs had turned numb and it wasn't from the walking.

Luke started to piur me a cup and I watched the brown liquid splash around the cup.

"Where's Jess?" I suddenly asked.

Luke shrugged, "around here somewhere, why?"

I bit my lip and shrugged, "school stuff."

"Do you want me to tell him you were looking for him?"

I shook my head looking at my cup.

"Can I get this to go, actually?"

Luke nodded and got a styrofoam cup out of a stake.

He poured the coffee in and handed it to me. I gave him the amount of money he needed and I walked out of the restaurant. I wasn't sure wither to be relieved that I didn't have to go through with it or annoyed that he wasn't there. And maybe I was a little hurt too.

* * *

I had a week to clear out all of my stuff from Stars Hollow High. That's what the letter told me. In a little more then a week I would be in one of the most prestigious schools of the country.

My insides were twisting with excitement.

As I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling on a dreary Thursday night I heard a tapping on the window. I glanced across the room and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw who it was.

"What are you doing?" I whispered opening the window for him.

He smirked at me and looked around my room as he walked in.

"Luke told me you stopped by, I wanted to get back to you."

I looked at him suddenly my insides began twisting in nervousness. He looked down at me and smiled, something on my facial expression must have been funny looking. My insides melted, a soft warm sensation running through them.

"Oh." I said helplessly.

He walked over to my bed and sat on it. I was vaguely wondering if he was gonna kick off his shoes.

"So..." he started to say then was interrupted by me.

"I'm leaving."

He looked at me confused. "Leaving?"

"Yeah...I'm transferring schools."

"Oh." Jess murmured.

He sounded a little dejected.

"Why?" he asked after a long pause.

"My dream is to get into Harvard."

"How very Elle Woods of you." He quipped.

I shot him a look.

"My dream is to get into Harvard and Chilton is my way in. I applied there last May and I just got the acceptance letter. I'm going there."

"Are you moving...?" Jess asked slowly.

I shook my head smiling. "Nope. I'm staying in good Ol' Stars Hollow. I'm just moving schools."

"Is that all?" he asked a smirk forming on his lips.

I nodded my throat going dry.

"So your just moving schools? Your not leaving, right?"

I nodded again.

"Then what's the big deal?" he asked getting up and walking towards me.

I opened my mouth to say something. To say what, I wasn't sure because when he was so close to me everything kinda flew out of my head. I made a few noises as he looked at me amused then finally I closed my mouth and looked into his deep brown eyes.

I was suddenly overcome with the feeling and the need to wrap my arms around him and touch our lips together. It would be totally uncharacteristic if I did that, however.

I wasn't an irrational person.

I thought out everything.

Maybe that's why I did it. Because I wanted to act out, act irrational. It was like something had taken over my mind and body making me lean in and kiss this boy. Our lips touched and suddenly I knew what to do, despite never having kissed a guy before. The entire thing just felt right. It felt right being in my room kissing him. And it felt right placing my hand on his cheek. I didn't even object when his tongue pushed through and did a little dance with my tongue.

"Rory! Have you seen the phone I need to make a phone call?"

I jumped to the other side of the room when I heard my mothers voice penetrate my door.

"H-have you checked the sofa!" I called back.

My voice was slightly raspy and my eyes were on Jess who was breathing as hard as I was.

"Found it!" mom yelled back as my heart beat raced to the max. I stepped closer to Jess and he to me.

"Maybe...maybe you should go." I said quietly biting my lip.

He nodded. "That's probably best."

I nodded waiting for him to leave. But not wanting him to. It felt as if we were staring at each other for ages and then finally he slipped back through the window and was gone.

There was no trace that he was there.

It may have all just been a dream, but I knew it wasn't.

My heart was beating way too fast for it to just have been a dream.

* * *

Friday.

It was my favorite day of the week.

It was also my last day.

Today was my last day at Stars Hollow High.

It wasn't a huge lose though. I was still going to be seeing these people all the time. We all lived in the same town. I hadn't seen Jess all morning until I went to English.

He was sitting in his usual place and I sat right next to him wondering if maybe last night was a dream. But then he looked at me and I knew it wasn't. I smiled at him and he smiled almost shyly back at me. I went through the motions of that period and when we finally got to talk I turned and talked to him.

"Hey." I shyly greeted.

"Hey yourself."

"How are you?" I asked biting the inside of my cheek.

He shrugged, "not good and not bad."

"Oh."

We were quiet as everyone else chatted around us.

"So..." I started to say.

He smirked at me. "So...I heard that you like horror movies."

I blushed and shrugged.

"Occassinally. I kinda like all movies."

"Well, this really good horror movie just came out. You know, if you not too scared you should come and see it with me."

I smiled, "really?"

"yeah...you know, if you want to do something tonight we can see it?" Jess asking me out was almost like seeing a more vulnerable open side of him.

I didn't realize how much I enjoyed that side until he let me see it.

I nodded eagerly. "I would love to."

He nodded slowly his lips turned up into a half smile.

"Cool."

Then the bell rang and we separated.

The rest of the day I was thinking about my so-called date with Jess. I didn't really pay attention in my classes either which was uncharacteristic of me, but I just kept telling everyone it was Friday a day that everyone should be uncharacteristic for. Finally the final bell had rung and I was almost bouncing out of the school.

Then I remembered I had to clean my locker out since it was my last day and everything. As I took down the posters and pictures I had put up since getting my locker Freshman year I continuously imagined my date with Jess tonight.

Was it even a date, or was it a friends thing? Was this a good sign or a pity sign? I hoped I wasn't expecting too much. What if our movie tastes differ too much? I thought about all of this as I loaded my box up and closed my locker for the last time.

I started walking across the hallway too busy thinking about all of the things I could mess up on tonight that I didn't see a tall dark shadow looming right in front of me.

"Sorry." I replied automatically.

The guy apologized and helped me clean up.

"It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

I looked at him and awkwardly shifted my weight as he held 'Rosemary's baby' and 'The Fountainhead' by Ayn Rand.

"Yeah..." I said wondering if I should mention that he was holding my books. He was also looking at me, but in a different way.

"Sorry but...those are mine." I said nodding at my books since my hands were full.

"Oh. Sorry." The guy said handing me everything back.

"Yeah..." I said smiling awkwardly at him then trying to get around him to leave.

"I just moved here, I'm Dean by the way."

"Rory." I said biting the inside of my lip and trying to be polite.

"Rory. That's an unusual name. I just moved here from Chicago."

"Oh."

"It's a lot different."

"I bet."

A long silence pursued.

"See you around." he said smiling at him.

I nodded and tried to muster a smile back. I wasn't really concentrated on him though, my mind was too giddy for tonight.

(A/n: how was it?)


End file.
